2015 Thomas Episode Adaptations
by ThomasZoey3000
Summary: Stories of Thomas the Tank Engine & all his friends, set in the year 2015.
1. The Stationmaster's Lost Cat

I know I'm not done with my Season 17 adaptations as of yet, and don't worry, I am still working on those ones, but I felt like sharing two more adaptations with all of you, which I have not posted before, until now. Both adaptations you're about to read are based on magazine stories called 'Magic Puff' and 'Trouble on the Tracks' (both of the magazine stories can be found in the first two issues of the Thomas & Friends Magazines of 2015). Oh and in case any of you are wondering, in these adaptations, Splatter and Dodge are offical members of the North Western Railway.

 _ **The Stationmaster's Lost Cat**_

 _ **Based on "Magic Puff" (2015)**_

Albert Lennard has been Stationmaster at Suddery Station for quite a few years. He always does his best to help passengers get on or get off the trains, and even helped porters load luggage into the coaches or trucks. He was a friendly man and always enjoyed having a conversation with anyone who wanted to talk.

He wasn't the only reason people and engines loved visiting Suddery station. His little cat, known by many as Puff, was a friendly tabby cat who always allowed passengers to pat her, and loved watching the engines arrive and depart. But while Puff was friendly, the little kitty cat loved sleeping in her beat up worn out chair in the Stationmaster's office. Mr Lennard had tired before to move her to a new bed, but the cat refused, so it stayed in the office.

As the new year began, there was a lot of changes going on at Suddery Station. The Stationmaster of Wellsworth had retired after forty years of service, and Mr Lennard had been offered the job of Wellsworth Stationmaster. In between his regular duties, he was kept busy training Ms Kate Granger on being Stationmaster and packing up his belongings.

"I hope I can do just as well as you can Albert," she said to him one evening. "This is a big responsibility."

"It is indeed, but I'm sure you'll do fine," he said reassuringly. "Both Puff and I believe in you Kate."

Puff meowed in agreement, then jumped into her seat and went back to sleep. Ms Granger smiled, "thank you Sir, and I wish you the best of luck at Wellsworth. Suddery won't be the same without you."

"Thank you my dear, I will miss this station."

Soon the day arrived for Mr Lennard to move. Edward pulled up to the station with several empty vans in tow.

"Hello Mr Lennard, we're ready to help you move," Edward smiled.

"Oh thanks Edward, but I promise I won't take long. After all, I know you got your own jobs to do."

Edward's crew and the guard helped Mr Lennard and Ms Granger get every item that belonged to Albert out of the office and into the vans. It didn't take long and soon, all that was left was the beat up worn out chair that Puff always slept in. But there was a problem.

"Puff's sleeping on it," said the guard.

"Oh yeah, she usually sleeps during this time of the day."

"Well sorry Albert, but we can't wait for that cat to wake up. You're going have to remove that cat so we can get the chair out of here."

Mr Lennard gulped. He had tried to remove her a few times in the past and gotten scratched because of it. Ms Granger came in and placed a small blanket on top of her new desk.

"Put her on this, I'm sure she'll find it comfortable, at least until you're ready to go."

Of course, moving her from one spot to another was easier said than done. Just trying to pick her up, Puff hissed at Mr Lennard and tried to scratch him. Somehow, he wasn't scratched and he placed her on the blanket on Ms Granger's desk.

"Okay Paul, let's get that chair out of here."

Puff meowed, but could do nothing as the two men removed her chair and placed into one of the vans.

Soon the vans were loaded and it was time to go. Mr Lennard went into the office to get Puff, but when he returned to the office, he discovered that she wasn't on the blanket anymore. She was gone.

"Have any of you seen Puff?" he asked.

"Not since you took her off the chair," said Edward's Driver. "Maybe she's in the brake van or hiding somewhere else in the office."

They searched, but found no sign of the cat. Worst still, they had to leave cause the next passenger train was due to arrive in less than five minutes.

"Don't worry Albert," said Ms Granger, "I'll keep looking for your cat, I'm sure she's bound to turn up."

"I hope so," he sighed unhappily and walked over to the brake van.

Once the last door banged, the guard blew his whistle and Edward puffed off towards Wellsworth Station.

They soon reached the station and puffed into a siding, ready to unload the vans. Mr Lennard was still feeling sad though, "I didn't think I was going to lose my cat on the day of my move, I don't know how I can enjoy working here without her."

"Cats do have a tendacy to disappear," said Edward, "but then they suddenly reappear, I'm sure that will be true about Puff."

The guard jumped down from the van and went to one of the van's doors. He was about to open it when he heard a screeching noise, which made him jump.

"What in blazes was that?" he cried.

"I know that sound," said Mr Lennard. He went over to the van, opened the door and saw something which made him smile. It was Puff, the little kitty cat was scared badly and meowing loudly. "Come on little girl." He picked her up, wrapped her up in his right arm and patted her gently on the head. This calmed her down.

"Well I'll be," said the Driver. "She was inside the van the whole time."

"She must've snuck on board when no one was looking," added the fireman, "but why that van?"

The guard knew the answer as soon as he looked inside the van, "her chair is in there."

"Makes sense," said Edward, "once a cat finds a place to sleep, they won't give it up until they feel like it. I guess she must've slept during the journey and only just woke up."

"Well Kate's going to be glad to hear we found Puff," said Mr Lennard, "but I'm sure the Fat Controller will be pleased once my belongings are off your vans so you can get back to work."

And with that, everyone went to work and soon everything was in place, even Puff's chair.

Now Mr Lennard is as happy as can be. He greets the engines and passengers in his usual way, and he still helps load luggage. As for Puff, she was scared at first and sometimes disappeared, but once the sun had set for the day she would return. For a while, she earned the nickname 'Magic', but I'm happy to say that now she's gotten used to being at Wellsworth and can be seen meowing happily to the trains that come into the station. Well apart from the times she sleeps in her favourite chair of course.


	2. Troublesome Tracks

_**Troublesome Tracks**_

 _ **Based on "Trouble on the Tracks" (2015)**_

Every engine on Sodor knows that trucks are troublesome. They bump, they bang, they swerve, they scream, they laugh and they do all they can to make an engine's journey a misery.

One morning, Percy was suppose to go down to the quarry to pick up some trucks, but he wasn't steaming properly. His Driver soon found out why. "Leak in the steam pipe," he said, "you'll have to have that fixed Percy."

"But what about the trucks? They have to get to the junction."

"Another engine will just have to take them."

Percy hoped with all his might that the engine that would take over wouldn't be who he thought it was. But it was him. The Driver informed the Stationmaster and then he informed Thomas, who fumed crossly.

"Bother that Percy," he grumbled. "He blows another steam pipe, leaving me to do the goods work again."

"Can't be helped Thomas," said his Driver. "Besides, this is your branch line and you have to pitch in with some of the goods work."

Thomas sighed unhappily and after collecting a brake van, he puffed off towards Ffarquhar Quarry.

At the quarry, Mavis was finishing up the last of her shunting. The trucks had been on their best behaviour today, which was a relief to Mavis as she shunted them into place. Thomas soon arrived and was coupled up to the trucks.

"Thank goodness the rest of you can come down here," she said to Thomas, "otherwise poor Toby and I would be worked down to the axles."

The fireman coupled him up, and when the guard was ready, Thomas set off for the junction with the main line. As he puffed out of the quarry though, he spoke firmly to the trucks.

"Behave yourselves today, I want no nonsense from you!"

"We'll have you know that we're on our best behaviour today," said the lead truck. "So you won't catch us holding back or pushing you to go faster."

Thomas didn't believe them. The year before, the trucks promised to be good when he had to take them alone, and they pushed him down the hill, nearly causing an accident. Thankfully, he had been diverted into a siding out of the way, but after that day, he remained on his guard when he worked with troublesome trucks.

At first, the journey went well, but as he got over the hill, he felt himself and his train bumping about like peas in a frying pan.

"Stop that!" snapped Thomas, "I said no nonsense!"

"We're not doing anything!" snapped the trucks, "we're being good!"

But Thomas didn't believe them. He continued to bump and bang about for a few more miles before things returned to normal and the rest of the journey was as smooth as silk. He reached the junction in good time where Splatter and Dodge were waiting for the trucks.

"Uh Oh, Thomas is pulling trucks instead of Percy, I guess he's not going to be in a good mood," Dodge whispered to Splatter.

His twin agreed. "Thomas, you can't blame Percy for not taking the trucks, it's not like he's doing it on purpose."

"Yes I get it now, these things happen to us steamers, we are getting old after all, but that's not what I'm cross about. These stupid trucks have been nothing but trouble. They bumped me after the hill, it was like they were trying to throw me off the rails."

"We were not!" they snapped.

Thomas rolled his eyes and shunted the trucks to another siding out of the way. The diesels meanwhile shunted empties to go back to the quarry. Like the last set of trucks, these ones were on their best behaviour.

"Now don't _you_ lot try anything, or you'll get a bumping from me!"

Splatter gave a firm look to Thomas, "I know those trucks tricked you last year, but there's no need to treat them in that manner. Remember, don't judge someone before you have all the facts," advised Splatter.

Thomas took in the advice and buffered up gently to the trucks. The guard blew his whistle and Thomas headed off back to the quarry.

This journey was going well, the rails hummed cheerfully under the wheels and signals showed green. Thomas thought he had everything under control, that was until he reached the line before the hill leading to Ffarquhar. The train started bumping and banging about, and the fireman nearly fell out of the cab.

"Whoa, that was close," he gasped as he grabbed the handle to steady himself.

Thomas glared back to the trucks, "I knew I couldn't trust you trucks, you're all fibbing."

"We are not! We have been good, it's not us!"

Thomas didn't believe them and bumped them hard. They didn't bump back, but they continued bumping and banging about so much that Thomas' patience finally worn off.

"Right, that's it! You trucks are getting a severe scolding from the Fat Controller! Driver, when we get back to the sheds, please phone him!"

"Alright Thomas, if that's what you want."

A short while later, the journey was smooth again and Thomas continued on, still fumming over the truck's antics.

Later that evening, Thomas was in the shed. He was expecting to see the Fat Controller come up and say he would deal with the trucks once and for all. To his surprise though, he saw the Fat Controller arrive with Splatter and a workman's coach. An inspector was also on board. The inspector spoke with the Fat Controller, then he went to see Thomas.

"Thank you for coming Sir, it's the trucks again, they are misbehaving. They..."

"It's not the trucks that have been doing this Thomas," he interupted. "We just made a journey here and we too experienced the bumping and banging about, and Splatter only has a coach."

"Turns out it's the track," said the inspector. "It's worn out for quite a distance, we'll have to get the rails replaced as soon as possible. Meanwhile, a speed limit will have to be put in effect for that section."

Thomas was surprised, "but I thought..."

"It seemed obvious Thomas," said the Fat Controller, "but this time, instead of being bumped by troublesome trucks, you were bumped by troublesome _tracks_."

Thomas was speechless. Splatter looked to him, he didn't need to say anything, Thomas knew what he had to do.

When he next saw the trucks, he apologized to them and explained about the tracks. From that day onwards, although the trucks do have their moments of troublesome behaviours, Thomas does give them the benefit of the doubt before accussing them.


End file.
